Out of Character
by SoNotEmoPunkKid
Summary: the toys! They live! Why are the ooc? Thank you for the reviews!Rachel
1. A day to remember

**Chapter I: A day to remember**

**AN: This story is purely for fun. I'm tired of writing dramatic plotlines in my notebooks. It's based on how my brother and I play with his action figures. So... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Altoids, Wal-Mart, or whatever other show I may write about.**

The day Nick got his first Teen Titans action figure was a day to remember...though I can't remember exactly which day it was. The most prominent detail is that it was the Titans Tower with a free Trident action figure.

But of course, that won't do.

Then it was the Terra & BB combo, Starfire & Robin, Thunder & Raven... 2 years later, at seven years old, Nick had 4 Robins, 2 Red X/Robins, 2 Starfires, 1 Beast Boy, 2 Terras, 2 Ravens, 3 Lighntings, 1 Thunder, 1 Trident, 1 Slade, 1 Cyborg, and more I may have forgotten, including various vehicles to go with the action figures.

Now, what's the fun in having action figures if you can't annoy your 11-year-old sister to death until she plays with you?

So my brother HAD to annoy me to death until I played with him!

It sort of got addicting. I helped Nick in his insane quest for more toys, because I myself was a devout fan of the show. But Teen Titans was on a landslide, so toys were getting harder to find for the little stinker. But just our luck, when the old Wal-Mart was getting ready to shut down for the new Super-Wal-Mart, we saw the Titans Go Bot 5. It had another Robin and Beast Boy with it, which was convenient because Beast Boy #1 was lost, and the Robin-we-named-Leroy had lost its head, and this Robin looked just like that one.

So we bought it.

I had started collecting Altoid cans (you know, the Curiously Strong British Mints?) around that time, and the 3.5" action figures fit right in. So one day, when we were home alone...

"Hey, Rachel," Nick sang, holding a Robin and Beast Boy figure.

"What?" I looked up from my notebook, a little annoyed.

"Can you play with me?" he pleaded, swinging his arms back and forth.

Usually, I don't give in easily, but since this book was reaching a dead end, I agreed.

"Cool!" Nick smiled, then added, "Bring the Altoid cans, okay?"

"All right..." I was sort of curious to why he wanted the cans, but shrugged it off. What's the worst that can happen, right?

Yeah... Right.

I brought all 9 cans, and placed them on the couch where the action figures were set up.

"Now, for my brilliant plan," Nick announced, a creepy glint in his eyes, "I shall bring my toys...dunh, dunh, dunh...to life!!!!"

I rolled my eyes. "How, may I ask, do you plan to do that?"

"I'll microwave them in ALTOID CANS!!!!" he screamed maniacally.

"You do that," I said flatly. He could do whatever; I wasn't going to get in trouble for it.

So the first poor victims were Robin, Starfire with legs, Beast Boy, Purple-cloak Raven, Cyborg, Thunder, Lightning, Terra, and the helmeted Robin (who we named Leo). Each was numbered in the order I wrote them. 9 characters, 9 cans, 1 microwave.

He placed them in the microwave and timed it 30 seconds. I, on the other had ducked for cover.

The Altoid cans rattled around violently in the microwave for the last 15 seconds.

We both stared at the microwave in terror.

"You open it," he pushed me towards the microwave.

"Your idea, you open it." I shoved him all the way towards it.

Slowly, he pulled the cans out one by one, each rattling ferociously.

I took the can labeled '#1' and opened it carefully.

"It's about time! I thought I was going to suffocate!" shouted a voice inside.

Nick's jaw dropped.

"No way..."

The little Robin action figure jumped out of the can.

"Oh yeah!" he grinned.

**Whoa! They came to life! Everything I ever knew was a LIE!**

**Joking... So any thoughts on it? Review please! Second fic, and yeah, it's supposed to be stupid! **


	2. Alive and out of Character

**Chapter II: Alive and Out of Character**

**AN: I _finally _made a second chapter! I apologize. In the last chapter, I left out some of our beloved Titans. They are: Speedy 1, Speedy 2, Auqualad, Menos, Wildebeest, and...umm...I'm not sure. **

**But guess what? I remember getting on the computer that day so long ago and seeing at my e-mail : Review Alert. I was like. . . Whoa. I got 4 reviews! Thank you, Reiara Star, cow lurva, ellicullenmlr, and triplemgirl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or MCR's Heaven Help us... But I shall own both...tomorrow! **

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" _Nick screamed like the little scared girl he was.

"Whoa! Calm down, kid! I don't _bite!"_ Robin laughed as Nick threw a sock at him . . . and missed.

"How are you even alive?" I asked, picking the action figure up by his cape.

"Your stupid microwave and minty-fresh Altoid cans. Now could you let me down? And my friends! They're still in there, you _morons!!"_ Robin thrashed around like a fish on a hook.

"Oh...right." I opened each of the cans, the little toys happy to finally free.

"Awesome! We're out!" Starfire exclaimed, stretching her limbs as if she had just took an extremely long nap.

"Since when does Starfire say 'awesome'?" I asked Nick.

"Since when do toys come to life?!" he hissed back.

"Now that you say that..." I stared at the little action figures. A _normal_ person would get out a chainsaw and saw the little suckers in half. But when have _I_ ever been _normal?_

"I shall now conquer the world!" Cyborg declared, randomly deciding to jump off of the table.

"That doesn't seem very Cyborg-ish either..." I observed as Cyborg tried to unlatch his foot from a loop in our brown shag carpet **(we replaced it now guys)**.

"Some of them have defective plastic," Raven answered my thoughts, hovering above the table.

"That sounds...weird," I continued observing all of their actions; Beast Boy admiring himself in a mirror; Leo searching for something; Lightning rambling on to Terra about his 'pink boogers'; Thunder squeezing Starfire and calling her 'teddy bear' as Robin whined in protest; then, on the ground, little Cyborg screaming about ruling the world.

"It _is _weird. They all don't know about what they really are: toys, here, comic book characters, to the comic book geeks, and of course, TV's 'beloved' Teen Titans," Raven rolled her eyes, "I can't believe we're getting cancelled."

"So what? You're getting cancelled. Who cares? The fans still like you," I reminded her.

"I'm assuming your scared little girl of a brother over there is a fan?" Raven asked.

I nodded. "So am I, and my friends, for that matter. There's still hope the show can prevail."

"Whatev- Oh crap, _that _isn't good," she had caught sight of Leo, on the table, jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Raven! My love! Won't you come down here with me and enjoy this wonderful night...er...day?" Leo inquired, still jumping up and down stupidly.

Raven lifted the Altoid can he had been in and clamped it back over him.

"That's Robin's brother? Hard to believe..." Raven muttered to herself.

"And my boogers is pink, yes, my boogers is pink, and don't you all love that my boogers is PIIIIIIINK!!!!" Lightning sang, Terra cringing away in disgust.

"That's great! Now go sing it to someone _else._" Terra complained.

"But you is the purdiest girl HERE!!!" Lightning said, then paused. "Oh, yeah, and did I mention, my boogers is pink?"

"Yes, Lightning, you DID!" she screamed.

"You said it like 80 gazillion times! Now shut UP!!!" Robin shouted.

"FINE THEN!" Lightning sobbed, "Nobody LOVESES ME!!!!"

"My teddy bear is gone!!!" Thunder cried.

"Wow. Has everyone but me and you gone completely psycho?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"No. You were just psycho to begin with," Raven teased him.

"So we're all alive now?" BB asked us.

"I guess," I answered.

"Yep," Rae replied, "Alive and out of character."


End file.
